


30 Moments in Time

by irradiations



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irradiations/pseuds/irradiations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty snapshots of Levi's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

> For this challenge - http://30daychallengearchive.tumblr.com/post/36511456720/genimhaled-using-the-prompts-below-write-a and written for my RP blog for Levi, alotofheartforaheartlessbastard.tumblr.com.

Levi sat on the horse he’d been given and watched with utter disdain as one of the other trainees was thrown to the floor for the fourth time, rolling in the mud to get back on his feet. Like so much else, Levi had picked up riding like he’d learned to use the 3DMG - quickly, efficiently, and totally - and watching others struggle was both boring and a waste of his time.

He looked over at the fence, noticing a younger man standing with his Commander. Levi tilted his head, looking at both Ackerman and the blonder, more nervous man beside him, and frowned more deeply. He didn’t much like it when Ackerman turned up with other people; it usually either meant he was about to be used as a shining example or to be asked to do something.

Sure enough, Ackerman pointed loosely in his direction. Levi sniffed and looked away, watching a different trainee take her horse over the small cross-jump and around the corner, keeping her horse forward and engaged from the rear end, until she rode up beside him and pulled her horse up.

“I’m so sick of these baby jumps. When do you suppose we get to ride properly?” she asked him, speaking loudly and brashly. He ignored her, and thus was startled when when leaned over and poked his arm. “I’m Hanji, you know. Hanji Zoe. You can call me anything just not Han, makes me feel like a-”

“Do you _ever_ stop talking?” Levi cut across her sharply, and she shook her head in response, offering him her hand to shake. 

“You’re Levi, right? Everyone knows you, you’re Commander Ackerman’s favourite.” Levi rolled his eyes but nodded after a beat. It felt like the beginning of the end of his life, when really, it was just the start.


End file.
